


5 Times Logan Almost Let His Guard Down, And 1 Time He Tried So Hard Not To:

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan!Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan, or Logic, has a reputation: Cold, Emotionless, Robot… But that’s not who he is. Not really. It’s just who he believes he has to be.





	1. Virgil | Anger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love me a good spoonful of Logan!Angst.

_ “Fear is the enemy of Logic.” - Frank Sinatra _

* * *

“Don’t!”

“Virgil, it’s alright.”

“It’s not alright, Logan!”

“Guys…” Thomas practically whimpered as he tried to sink into the sofa cushions, his laptop balancing on his lap.

“Look! If Thomas posts this video, he’s going to lose subscribers, get dislikes, get hate comments, he’s going to become a nothing.” Virgil cried, his voice growing deeper as he tried to hide in his hoodie. “The editing is awful, it’s too long, and it’s screams ‘what the hell were you thinking?’.”

“I don’t wanna post it…” Thomas curled up on himself.

“Logically, the chances of that happening are infinitesimal. Thomas has a large fan base. It’d take something huge to lose their support, and I’m not talking about a less-that-ideal video, I’m talking about him as a person. If he, perhaps, committed a crime, or shared an opinion that nobody shared.” Logan explained, but Virgil shook his head.

“He’s going to ruin his life.”

“By posting one video? Unlikely. What about this video is going to ‘ruin his life’?”

“Everything, Logan!”

“Must we have this same conversation every time Thomas is about to upload a video? There is nothing wrong with the video. Thomas spent several hours on it and it would be foolish to-“

“I deleted it…” Thomas whispered shakily. Logan blinked. “I-I panicked and deleted it a-and it’s gone.”

“What? Thomas, we hadn’t finished discussing what to do!” Logan cried, feeling the anger well within him. “I still had valid points to make, Virgil!”

“I-I know, I’m sorry… I-I panicked…” Virgil winced. “Please don’t be mad…”

“Don’t be-?! I’m-!” Logan caught himself, taking a deep breath and adjusting his tie. “I’ll be going now, since Virgil seems to have dealt with the situation himself.” Logan muttered before sinking out.

That was just like Virgil to ignore his advice.


	2. Roman | Jealousy

_ “Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere.” - Albert Einstein _

* * *

“What on Earth are you doing in my room, Sneaky McSpecs?” Roman growled as he popped up in his usual regal, and frankly extra, pose. Logan jumped.

“I- Um… aren’t you supposed to be helping with the video?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. Roman crossed his arms.

“Thomas and Joan took a break. Again,  _ why  _ are you in my room?”

“I was… attempting… to use your dreamscape.” 

“Pray tell, why?”

“I wanted to see if I could help speed up the creation process in an aim to better reach deadlines.” Logan turned to the wardrobe, which led to Roman’s dreamscape. Like Narnia.

“You? Create? The only thing you’re good at creating is an argument.” Roman retorted. “And it’s bold of you to assume I’d need, want or appreciate your help in the first place. Let me do my job, and you do yours, alright?”

“I just thought, if we worked together, we’d be a more efficient team for Thomas. We could help him venture further-“

“Ha!” Roman chuckled. “I am Thomas’ creativity, his imagination, and nothing takes anyone further than their imagination, and I think that bothers you because I’m  _ so  _ much better than you.”

“So what if you are?” Logan scowled before thinking. He caught himself. “And so what if you’re not? It doesn’t change the fact you’re an egotistic, selfish, er, drama queen.”

“Drama queen?! Excuse me!’ Roman gasped in offence. “I am clearly a Prince, not a Queen! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous of me.”

“Jealous?! What is there to be jealous of? Your massive ego? Your flamboyance?”

“Uh! Rude! Just- Just get out!” Roman turned away dramatically. “Just go!”

“Fine.” Logan crossed his arms and sunk out. Roman muttered to himself.

“He is  _ so  _ jealous of me.”


	3. Thomas | Hurt

_ “A mind all Logic is like a knife all blade. It makes the hand bleed that uses it.” - Rabindranath Tagore _

* * *

“Logan, look, I don’t wanna be mean, but sometimes, I just don’t wanna… I don’t want to listen to you solely.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Logan muttered, adjusting his glasses. Thomas winced.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that! What I mean is… Well… If I did everything you said, and nothing the other’s contribute then… I may as well be a robot- I mean… Life would be really boring… I-in the nicest way possible.”

“Don’t worry about his feelings, Thomas.” Roman muttered. “He’s made it quite clear he hasn’t got any.”

“Pump the brakes, Princey!”

“No, no. The Prince of Proposterousities is right.” Logan glared.

“-How did you even say that?”

“-Pretty sure that’s not an actual word-“

“Regardless, you are both correct. If Thomas chose to listen to me, and only to me, then he would essentially  _ be _ me.”

“Huh… It’s weird when you think about it that way…” Thomas muttered. “It’d be a pretty serious and boring life.”

“Yes, well, if I’m all done here-“ Logan forced himself to stand taller, trying not to show that he was growing upset at their comments. “Then I’ll go and be serious and boring in my room.”

“Logan, I didn’t mean-“

“There’s no point apologising, Thomas, since I have no emotions.” Logan adjusted his glasses before sinking out. Thomas and Roman shared a look.

“For a guy with no feelings, he sure is touchy.”

“Pump the brakes, Princey…”


	4. Patton | Guilt

_ “No matter the situation, don’t let your Emotions overpower your Intelligence.” - Turcois Ominek _

* * *

“Oh, but Logan, it’d be so fun!”

“Fun? Try reckless. Childish and stupid would also work.” Logan crossed his arms.

“But that tree looks amazing to climb up!” Patton practically squealed.

“I’m with Lo on this one, Patton…” Virgil groaned. “What if Thomas falls out and dies?”

”That would be bad!” Patton cried.

“I’m… certain a fall from that height would only injure him.” Logan explained. Virgil crossed his arms.

“And paralyse him from the neck down, then he’ll be bedridden with no job, no money, and therefore will die.” Logan scoffed.

“I think you forget Thomas has a large network of family and friends to support him if that situation were to ever occur, which is an unlikely event. At most, he’ll likely break an arm.”

“Which will get infected, and then he’ll die.” Virgil sneered.

”Not everything has to result in death, Virgil.”

”Death is inevitable, why prolong it?”

”Now you’re saying you _want_ Thomas to fall out the tree and die?” Logan furled his brow in confusion.

”No, I’m having a last minute existential crisis. We all die in the end.”

“Guys, I don’t think it’ll be as bad as all that. Just one climb!” Patton clasped his hands together. “Pretty please?”

“Well, since you likely won’t listen to me, I’ll leave this to you two to figure out.” Logan adjusted his tie before sinking out. 

* * *

Without Logan there to guide them, Virgil crumbled under Patton’s puppy eyes.

Thomas climbed the tree.

When Thomas fell out the tree, Logan found himself unable to face him for a while. It was his fault after all…


	5. Deceit | Scared

_“Logic is the art of convincing us some truth.” - Jean De La Brugere_

* * *

“I-I’m fine…” Thomas whispered. “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” Everyone turned to where Deceit popped up next to Patton, who was staring at the ground and trying not to cry.

“You again?” Roman growled. Deceit wrapped an arm around Patton.

“Don’t touch him.” Virgil growled.

“Why not? You’re _clearly_ comforting him, and I’m _not_ here because of him.”

”I’m alright, kiddo.” Patton reassured his dark, strange son. Virgil growled.

”Then why _aren’t_ I here?” Deceit hissed.

“Patton is fine, he just needs to talk about his emotions, which he is refusing to do. If he’d just listened to me in the first pl-“ Deceit waved his hand, suddenly silencing Logan by throwing Logan’s hand over his mouth, before continuing talking to the other sides.

Logan couldn’t hear them clearly. He feel himself grow panicked. He was his words, his words were a part of him, and Deceit took them away.

“I’m not fine…”

Logan barely caught Thomas’ confession. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he considered turning to Virgil to beg him to help. He fought the urge, settling on trying to focus on breathing.

“I’m so proud of you, Patton.”

“Thanks, Thomas. I’m proud of you too!”

“I _won’t_ let you speak again now.” Deceit waved his hand again, and Logan tore his hand away, gasping for breath.

“Aw, you shoulda left him like that.” Roman smirked.

“His input _was_ necessary.” Deceit agreed.

Logan sunk out to his room without another word. Deceit smirked as he, too, sunk out, but not before lying once more:

“Logan is _fine_.”


	6. Fam-I-L-Y | Love

_ “Logic cannot comprehend love; So much the worse for Logic.” - N. T. Wright _

* * *

A knock at the door alerted Logan that someone was outside his room.

_ “Logan…?” _

_ “Roman, let me do the talking. Lo, buddy, can we come in?”  _ The anxious side called through the door.

“Why?”

_ “Because we think Deceit scared you a little, and we wanna make sure you’re okay.”  _ Patton explained.

“Well, you’ve checked, and I’m fine.”

_ “Then why did Deceit say you were okay?”  _ Roman asked. A pause.  _ “We’re coming in.” _

“Don’t-“ But Patton, Virgil and Roman had already forced their way into his room. Patton gasped upon seeing Logan curled up in a ball under his desk.

“Lo, honey…” Patton whispered, approaching the logical side and kneeling in front of him. “Oh, sweetheart… Tell me what’s wrong…”

“I-I just…” Logan gasped, tears welling in his eyes. “I can’t stop  _ feeling. _ ”

“What’re you feeling, Lo?” Virgil asked, kneeling beside Patton. Logan glanced up at Roman, who looked down shamefully.

“I’m… angry. And jealous… because you all listen to each other and mean more to Thomas that I do. None of you want to listen to me… You… I feel hurt when you talk about me like I’m not like you, like I’m emotionless. I feel guilty and afraid a-and… I-I feel like I could never be loved by you the way you all love each other. Yet… Love is illogical…”

“No it’s not!” Patton gasped. “Logan, I’m so sorry you felt like that!”

“Have you ever heard of Maslow’s Hierarchy Of Needs?” Roman asked suddenly, kneeling with the others.

“Yes. Abraham Maslow composed a pyramid of essential human requirements.” Logan turned to Roman for further explanation.

“Love and belonging are in that pyramid, are they not?” Roman asked. Logan nodded. “Then, if love is an essential need, then…”

“It’s not illogical!” Patton beamed. Roman smiled, slightly proud of himself. “You can love and be loved, just like us!”

”That... makes sense... Roman, I had no idea you were so...”

”Smart? Yeah, well, I pick up a thing or two when you ramble. I... I’m a little... envious, of you... But hey! Emotions are logical after all, right? So you don’t have to hide anymore!”

“And you can’t argue with logic.” Virgil smirked.

“Then, pray tell, why do we always argue?” Logan joked as he reached out for Patton. Patton giggled and pulled Logan out from under his desk before suddenly throwing his arms around the Logical side.

“We love you, Logan!” Patton cried. Virgil and Roman laughed, throwing themselves at Logan too. Logan smiled to himself, holding them back.

“I… love you too.”


End file.
